For sake of training 2
by lilomariokole
Summary: this is not my first story but is first in this site


_**For the sake of the training 2.**_

Naruto came home and was surprised by the Hinata hairstyle.

Hinata what happens why you have a chessla, said Naruto and ran to her.

Hinata not speak.

Borruto what you did.

Dad wait she is not mom but her clone and is helping me with the show that I talk with sarada: said borruto.

He saw it.

Really: Naruto said.

Yes Hinata said and hug him from behind.

He see Hinata with her bob and laughed.

Naruto hug her and kiss my love.

Nauto not in front of kids : said hinata.

Naruto see as borruto walk at his room sad.

Naruto see at Hinata and said I think something wrong with Borruto.

U better talk with him he was try to convince Hiwamari cut her hair : hinata said.

Naruto went to Boruto room.

Hey : Naruto said.

Borruto saw : yes old man he said.

Everything OK: Naruto said.

Borruto lay in bed.

Hey what wrong u can tell me : said Naruto.

Borruto saw and said, what would village think that the son of Hokages participated in a haircut show.

Naruto see and said : who cares.

What do you mean, dad, borruto said

When I was in your age everyone in the village looked me like a monster: Naruto said.

Everyone: said borruto.

He laughed not really not all .

In addition to your mother and my team, everyone looked at me as a monster.

But he knows why I've become Hokage today: said Naruto.

Borruto denied with his head.

Because I never give up.

Never give up from what u want borruto: said Naruto.

But I'm dead: he said.

Why; Naruto said.

If I did not win sarada would kill me.

I'm going to cut Sarada hair and Aunt Sakura will kill me.

Naruto laughed.

I do not think it will happen: Naruto said.

Uncle Sasuke will convince her don't worry :Naruto said.

And more important is to have fun with your girlfriend: he continued.

I think you're right but I do not know how to do a model and color hair fast : said borruto.

Naruto got up and said I could help me.

But your dad u are a male: he said.

Naruto used his sexy jutsu..

Borruto was surprise.

Dad this is konohamaru jutsu.

Who think that have learn him: said naruto.

Now tell me what model and color you want to learn ..

Dad can make a Blue mahowk. said borruto.

Of course yes: said Naruto.

Borruto got hair dye and when he was ready to begin to dye Naruto's hair he stopped him.

Why dad what wrong : said borruto.

You want to cut and color really fast right: said Naruto.

Yes why: said borruo.

Why not just dye the part that will remain visible and as the dye dries you will continue with the rest.

Borruto was thought well is a good idea..

And so Borruto created a hairline in the middle of Naruto's head and placed aluminum papers on the sides of the hairline.

After Borruto placed the Aluminum papers he began to dye Naruto's hair.

After about 5 minits Borruto have applied the color at hair line and cover with the Anuminum paper.

Borruto get the clipper and after removed the gurad he turned on.

Are you ready for this dad, said boruto.

Continue: said Naruto.

Borruto put the clipper next to hair line and moved till the top..

Naruto saw how his yellow hair was falling to the ground.

Oh god did not understand why I feel so bad.

And to think that I am a male.

Dad can I askhat happen will u female part come back to original self after turn as male : said Borruto.

No until they grow normally will have mahowk: Naruto said.

And feel how his head was pushed to the right side and the clipper was placed on the left side of his head.

After nearly 5 minutes, Naruko looked weird with a hairline in the middle of his forehead and the back of his head had hair while the rest was like a sandpaper.

Borruto pushed Naruka's head toward her chest and placed the clipper on her neck and moved at top of his head

Then he make and some other pass on all naruko head and now naruko have only mahowk coveret with aluminum papper.

Borruto removed aluminum papper and began to wash the hair of Naruko.

Naruko saw as Borruto took the scissors and said wait.

What's dad ? : Said Borruto.

You intend to leave me with a mahowk: said Naruko.

Yes Dad: said boruto.

Pleasbetter shave all: said naruko.

Are you sure dad? : Said Borruto.

Yeas I am shave all: Naruto said.

As u like Borruto said and turned clipper and put at naruko hairline and moved it.

Then he took a kunai and shaving cream.

It took no more than 10 minutes and Naruto was bald,

Borruto smiled and said: thank you.

Naruto get up turned to the male and said nothing.

Now calm down and have fun at the show.

Borruto cleared Naruto's hair and lay down.

At that time Sakura was waiting Sarada at home .

She seemed frustrated.

To be continue.


End file.
